This invention relates to a safety system for the openable doors, lids, panels and the like forming part of protective housings, particularly for textile machines such as cards, bale openers, cleaners, fine openers and the like. The machines have movable and/or moving components such as rotary shafts, cylinders and the like operated by machine drives. When the openable housing component (hereafter door) is opened, the system emits an electric signal for stopping the machine drive.
For safety reasons, when a door of the textile machines is opened, the current supply to the drive of the machine has to be interrupted and, significantly, as long as the door remains open, the drive should not be able to be restarted. For this purpose, switching components which are coupled with the door,operate safety limit switches which interrupt the current supply. Such limit switches have to be electrically wired and installed at substantial structural expense.